Beware Of The Lollipower
by The Red Lightning
Summary: Ayanami makes the mistake of underestimating the lollipower..


**Beware ****Of The Lollipower**

_By The Red Lightning_

**Summary:** Ayanami makes the mistake of underestimating the lollipower..

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of 07-Ghost, that title belongs to Amemiya Yuki.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts

**A/N:** _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_, **Magoro**! (I hope I got that right XD). Yes that's right, this is my birthday gift to Magoro, cause she asked if I could write a fic to her, and I hope this one will suit her taste, after all I have no idea what she likes or prefers :P

**Enjoy the ride.**

* * *

A certain bespectacled Lt. Commander was seated behind his desk and enjoyed sucking on a lollipop, while he was busy doing what he's expert of, goofing off and doodling on important papers instead of working.

This lead to an irritated Chief of Staff Ayanami glaring at his subordinate with a piercing stare, and as expected it had no effect on the immune-against-Aya-tan-stares-Lt.-Commander-Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga, get back to work!" the silver haired superior growled out dangerously as he continued to glare at his subordinate before he returned to his own papers. Since it was only the two of them in the office, it appeared the icy officer tolerated a bit more than usual.

"But Aya-tan…" came a whiney response, which Ayanami pretended he didn't hear, and it made Hyuuga snort softly. He could go back to his work, but that wasn't as thrilling as to see how far he could exceed the limits before he would get scolded or punished. "You say that because you don't know **the pleasure** of having a lollipop and take it easy."

At this the silver haired officer sighed inwardly before he retorted in a matter of fact tone.

"No, it's not important, now get back to work!" the words were final and left no room to argue.

Even though Hyuuga knew he should get back to his work, he put down the feather pen and rose from his chair, striding over to Ayanami's desk.

"Then you have to taste it." he said once he reached the desk and was standing next to Ayanami, casting a shadow over the still seated officer due to his impressive height.

"No." Ayanami snapped back, slightly wondering about the mystery how Hyuuga could talk so freely with **that thing** in his mouth.

The tall man leaned down, smiling as he played with the lollipop inside his mouth, facing those violet eyes head on, without fear.

It was now becoming too hard to concentrate on his work for the icy officer, as he had his subordinate literally in his face.

"Hyuuga." he said in dangerous undertones, warning his subordinate to back off.

Said man wasn't faced by the warning as he ripped the salvia coated lollipop out of his mouth, making Ayanami's eyebrow twitch in irritation. He feared to get **that thing** closer to his face, and in worst case scenario, having it forced into his mouth. He glowered angrily at Hyuuga.

"Hyuu…" he began but was swiftly silenced by a pair of lips against his own, and a tongue thrust into his mouth. In the moment of surprise and shock, Hyuuga seized control over the kiss.

It didn't take long before the lack of control disturbed the Chief of Staff, thus he started to struggle to get it back, in an intense battle of tongues. The sweet taste of the lollipop still lingered in the Lt. Commander's mouth. It had indeed been a sneaky way to get the Chief of Staff to taste the lollipop and in matter of seconds the kiss had turned more fierce and intense.

Like a slap in the face, the reality came crashing back, and Ayanami snapped his eyes open in realization, he had closed them during the intense battle of tongues, and he quickly pushed Hyuuga away.

"Enough." He barked out, glaring daggers at his cheeky subordinate. "Get back to work!"

A smug smirk tugged at Hyuuga's lips as he leaned against the desk.

"You liked it." he stated as he put the lollipop back into his mouth.

"No." the silver haired man bit out a bit too quickly.

"You're lying, Aya-tan." a proud triumphant smile graced Hyuuga's lips. "You've never been good at lying to me."

A glaring contest issued, until Hyuuga shrugged his shoulders in mock defeat.

"Whatever you say, I know you liked it." he stated as he straightened himself back to his imposing full height, while he turned around to leave the office.

"Where do you think you're going?" a low dangerous growl escaped the icy officers mouth as he glared daggers at the Lt. Commander's broad back. "You've still got work to do."

"I'll go out for a while to find Konatsu." The Lt. Commander replied casually as he opened the door to the office and just as he was about make his exit, he instinctually dodged a flying object, which instead of hitting the back of his head crashed into the door, with a loud crash and splattering black ink on it. It had been the ink bottle crashing into the door.

"I'll be back." the dark haired swordsman said and swiftly left the office, and left Ayanami staring at the door and the black ink, now running down it like black blood.

The sweet taste of the lollipop still lingered in his mouth, and he knew he shouldn't underestimate the dangerous man wielding the fearsome lollipower.

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N: **I hope she'll like this, I was thinking if I would manage to finish it on time, so I used the time I spend on the bus while going to and from school, writing on it, and I could barely read my own bus-shaky-handwriting.. plus it took me a while to figure out the plot, I had an empty imagination when she asked me, and I was like "I want to do it, but I don't know what" and to get some inspiration, I took a look on her cosplay photos, which helped inspire me. I just love the one with "lollipower" and since I like that word too, I thought "why not write something about the FEARSOME lollipower", and above were the result…  
Anyway, I don't know if I managed to make the characters stay in character, I tried my best, and I think Aya-tan is too proud to admit he actually liked that kiss, and he seemed to be in quite the tolerate mood not to send poor Hyuuga flying before he opens his mouth.  
So what do you think, did you like it? :D

Please drop a review, even if it is just one word! But please don't flame…  
Thanks for reading my fic and I appreciate reviewers


End file.
